Score lines or face grooves in conventional iron-type golf club heads allow the golfer to advantageously shape the shot trajectory during play. Score lines are typically produced by a machining process, such as a blind milling operation, where the depth and the profile of the milling cut must be precisely controlled. Blind milling requires frequent tooling changes to maintain the dimensional consistency of the milled features. The need for such tooling changes reduces manufacturing efficiency and increases production cost.
Conventional iron-type club heads commonly incorporate rudimentary ball-alignment characteristics, such as lines painted at the bottom of the club face, to assist the player in making accurate shots. However, such elemental sighting aids are often insufficient to provide accurate ball alignment and may also deteriorate and wear away over time.